


Master & Apprentice

by havks



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havks/pseuds/havks
Summary: You and your Master, Lord Maul have been set out on an assignment. Little did you know this would result into some unrequited sexual tension
Relationships: Darth Maul/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 292





	Master & Apprentice

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from a special someone 😇 I hope y’all like it! Also there’s a massive lack of sexy maul fics so I hope this proves to be worthy gjxjjffn (also I feel like this is my longest fic, i would’ve done chapters but oh well-)

“You will go through with this assignment for me.”

“Yes Master.”

You exchanged a glance at your Master, Darth Maul. The two of you had been sent out by the Lord Sidious to meet with an ambassador who was working closely with the Sith. It was the first time you had worked on something like this and the fear that you had buried into your core was keeping you up at night.   
You felt a low rumble and the ship took off. There wasn’t a clear view of where you were going you just had to keep your composure. You hid yourself in the sleeping quarters, trying to distract yourself from not wanting to go through with this task. Flipping through the pages of an unknown book you paused, there was a faint clang coming from the engine and you rose from your seat. You peered inside the tiny room, listening to the sound. You bit your lip, looking in every direction, trying to figure out the sound. You stepped back and hit against something hard,

“What are you doing?”

You spun around and were met face to face with your Master.

“T-there’s a noise coming from here and I wanted to figure out-“

He raised his hand and you sewed your mouth shut. He slid past you and looked around, having you follow him like a lost pet. You both squeezed into a cramped area, full of loose wires and blinking lights. You looked down and saw what looked like a metal chip hanging from the control board. Kneeling down you pushed it back into its socket and the clanging stopped. 

“Hm. There.”  
“What was it?”  
“I don’t know… looked like a loose button..” 

You stood up, stumbling into the man. He caught your arm right before you tripped on some wire and held you close against his torso. Your face went red and you fumbled to get back upright. He said nothing, but his eyes were burning into your soul. 

“S-sorry..”

He continued to hold you up, stationed like a pillar. You shifted and a force pushed you against the control board. Your eyes went wide as you struggled to breathe, seeing your superior tower over your frail body. His eyes were determined, reading every sign of fear you displayed in front of him. You couldn’t bear to look at him, your eyes shifting to the side, feeling vulnerable and shaking with doubt. 

“Do you know why Lord Sidious chose us for this mission apprentice?”

He never referred to you by your name, it was informal on his part. You shook your head, focusing on the intent in the amber inflamed eyes. He brought his hand to your neck, tracing a knuckle onto your jaw. Before he could continue, there was a screeching alarm that echoed through the ship. You both made your way back to the cockpit and stared out the front window.   
Unbeknownst to the droid flying the ship, you hit an asteroid field. Luckily, it was small, but you continued to take precautions. You slid down into the nearest chair, your heart racing from the encounter you just had. You wondered why he acted that way and if there was a reason behind it. Your eyes trailed over to your Master, under the onyx hood, eyes like lava fixated on you, making your whole body shiver.

It seemed prolonged, the travelling. Being practically alone made for a lot of free time, which you spent sleeping. You rolled over onto your back, staring at the red flashing light on the ceiling. You continued to wonder about that confrontation earlier. The brush of his gloved hand on your jaw resonated within you, making your body ache. You bit the inside of your cheek and jolted when there was a soft knock at the door. You swung your feet over and slowly walked to the door. 

“...Yes?”

No response. You hesitated, but clicked the button to open the door.   
You were once again met with two amber eyes, his presence was dominating. You didn’t know much about the Zabrak people, though the ones you came into contact with always exhumed this sort of power. 

“Master… Am I, uh… needed?”

He stepped into your room and you stumbled back. You breathing hitched as he began circling you, like a killer with its prey. You kept your eyes on the floor, trying to hide the creeping desire to do something irrational and also having the fear that you did something wrong. He stopped, inches behind you. 

“Why are you scared?”

You shivered, “I… don’t know…”

“You haven’t done anything… Or is that not fear?” 

There was a lump in your throat and you couldn’t speak. You felt a cold gloved hand touch your neck and you gasped from the action. Your whole body was convulsing, the unhinges lust you had in that moment was making your head spin. It was so erratic, something you’d never felt before, yet you didn’t want it to stop.   
His hand slid down to the middle of your back, tugging gently at the thick fabric of your tunic. The sound of a zipper echoed against the walls and you were stuck in that same stance. 

“Shall I continue?”

His words were thick, venomous, almost hopeful that you would say yes. You nodded gently and felt the security of your clothing being torn off of you.   
You stood bare, shaking from fear as your Master circled around you once again. He paused in front of you, his eyes looked wild, staring at your bare skin, takin in all forms of you. He stepped closer, closing in on you, making you feel even smaller than before.   
He snaked past you, moving towards the stiff bed in the corner of the room and sitting down. 

“Come.”

Without realizing you turned and walked over to him, feeling his eyes burn you. He motioned for you to kneel in front of him and you obeyed. You stared up at him, watching as he knelt forward and brought a finger to your chin. 

“You are my apprentice, yes?”  
“Y-yes…”  
“So you will do as I ask?” 

You nodded, feeling his fingers curl around your neck and he gave it a tight squeeze. You gasped from the impact, trying to free yourself from his grip. He grabbed your hand and held it above your head, 

“Do not fight this, it’ll only make things more difficult…”

You whined, your arms went limp and you swallowed hard. He took off some pressure from your neck, letting you breathe easy for a short while. 

“Touch yourself.”

Your eyes shot up to him, fear was setting in again. You couldn’t object to his demand, who knows what he would do if you did. Your hand crept along your torso, sliding lower and lower till you hit your drenched sex. You let out a quiet moan as you stroked your outer walls, feeling the slick fluid coating your fingers. You were transported into pure ecstasy, your fingers dove inside your core, making you cry out from pleasure.   
Through your euphoria you rested your head against Maul’s knee, dragging your cheek along the soft fabric. He gritted his teeth and laced his fingers into your hair. You were abruptly pulled up onto the bed, your face hitting the cool mattress. Your upper body was held down and you felt the cool fabric of gloves grace your folds. You let out a deep moan as he plunged two fingers inside you, the sensation made your stomach lurch, it felt so vile yet blissful. 

“Tell me… How does this feel?”

You could barely speak through your gasps, the lingering sense of your release caused you to go dizzy. He lunged towards you, pinning you against him by the neck and his fingers curled inside you. 

“Answer me!”

Your body shook, “I-it… f… feels goo-d…”

“Hm… You're doing so well… Continue to do so and I’ll reward you with release.” 

You shivered, his finger continuing to curl inside you, making you quiver under his touch. He buried his face into the crook of your neck, biting down hard against your skin. You gasped, feeling the silent trickle of blood escape your veins, the warm, rough tongue of your Master, licking at the wound. Your eyes rolled back, your release was so close you couldn’t hold it in any longer.

“P-please… I… want to-“  
“If you cum I’ll-“

You arched your back, crying out from the harsh orgasm you finally released. You barely had time to compose yourself and you were pushed onto your back, your head still spinning from the release. 

“A student who disobeys orders… Shame… I see the type of slut you are.”

You slid up against the wall, watching as he removed his robes. The thick fabric slid from his shoulders, exposing the crimson and black tattoos covering his entire body. It was like a work of art, the way they curved around his muscles, each one was different. His robes fell to the ground, leaving all of him exposed. Your eyes widened to the sight of his member, which was covered in dark tattoos as well. You noticed there were a few horns circling the base of his cock, like the ones on his crown. Within seconds, he had you pinned against the wall, driving a knee in between your legs. You let out a cry, and gasped for air as he flipped your back onto your stomach, pinning you down by the back.   
Your clawed at the sheet, feeling the hot pressure of his cock at your folds. You struggled to move but he drove inside you too quickly for you to realize. You gasped, feeling as though you were being ripped from the inside, but wanting more. He didn’t waste time fucking your core, his thrusts hitting you deeper and deeper till you were a shivering mess. 

“You’re doing so well… T-aking in all of me… You like this… hm..?” 

You held yourself up by the elbow and moaned, the thickness of his cock was enough to make you see stars. He hit your core just right and you squirmed beneath him. 

“Y-yes…”  
“Yes… what…”  
“I-I.. fuck…”

His rough hand slid down to your abdomen, snaking down towards your fold.s. He rubbed gently, but it made you jolt. He pushed his fingers harder, teasing at your sensitive clit, making you cry out in ecstasy. 

“Taking it so well… shit… You like the feeling… of being defiled by your superior?”

You nodded, involuntarily rolling your hips into his. 

“Mm… So foul… Your mind… You'd probably love the idea of me breeding you… hm..”

Your eyes widened and his hand tugged at your hair, bringing your head closer to his face. 

“Fucking you over and over… Leaving you full… Breeding you without anyone… knowing…”

“P-please…. st-op…” Tears welled up in your eyes, you were so close to release it was making you nauseous.

“So pretty when you cry…”

He smirked, his thrusts quickening as you lost control. His fingers continued to overstimulate you, making you cry out in ecstasy and pain. Within moments, a gut wrenching orgasm hit your core and you screamed. You felt him push deeper into your core, releasing his seed inside you. Your walls clenched around him, involuntarily milking out his orgasm. Breathing heavily, he kept himself buried inside you for a moment, making sure you swallowed every bit of him. 

You were left lying on the cold hard bed, confused at what happened between the two of you. Your insides burned and you bit your lip, the sensation of lust was still lingering all over your body, making it hard for you to concentrate on anything else but your questionable Master.


End file.
